Current solutions for timers in general purpose computer operating systems (“OS”) require either a dedicated OS resource in a privileged execution mode (kernel) to periodically wake up due to interrupts from a clock signal, or rely on user-level OS threads that perform timed waits on OS kernel synchronization objects or the like. In real time applications, where high accuracy timers (one time or periodic) are required there is a need for minimum jitter (e.g., the variance between timer events relative to their scheduled time). Current technologies, especially those that use user mode only resources like thread and kernel objects, result in very high jitter (typically over 15 milliseconds on a typical modern OS) and for any higher resolution either waste central processing unit (“CPU”) resources or don't re-use scheduling logic to increase timer performance.